primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambitions: Medium-Term Goals
Fields of the Dead: claim the remaining unclaimed grasslands * In Progress Claim the area historically known as the Fields of the Dead, stabilize, defend and populate it. Rename the area Aetheril: stabilize the former Netheril territory * In Progress After the phaerimm of Memory Spire were released in the fighting between the Shadovar and the "Sand Kings" Bedine, Stonehearth broke their long-standing non-interventionist policy and claimed former Netheril, recasting it as the Principality of Aetheril. To this end, they have already built the regional capital of "Shadowbane Keep." The phaerimm had immediately set out to re-destroy the reclaimed fertile land of Netheril, attempting to turn it back to the magically-depleted Anauroch desert. Stonehearth has since mopped up the northern Shadovar and rebelling Bedine alike, and is now hunting the last of the phaerimm. In addition to cleansing the area of the phaerimm, Stonehearth intends on settling, homesteading and populating former Netherese territory. This also brings Stonehearth closer to several other threats. To the northeast of Aetheril, both the Drow and the orc tribes of Many Arrows now have a new target beyond the Silver Marches. To the west is the peaceful Dalelands, which is now considerably closer to the Red Wizards of Thay. Cormyr: Ratify alliance * Diplomatic connections Stabilize relations with Cormyr and its baronage... or annex it. While annexation is an extreme case, there are portions of the baronage that are actively conspiring against Stonehearth and bringing that to a halt may cause a domino effect. Amn: Annex and reorganize * Scouting Campaign level goals in relation to the nation of Amn. There was a certain level of endemic corruption to the system, a disfavor to arcane casting, and limited slavery – which had to cease. Stonehearth already had intelligence and contacts within the Council of Five, but that was barely a toe hold for the change that needed to happen. Luskan: Pacify and annex * Scouting Objective of strategic and political control of the northern city of Luskan. While the threat is currently low-to-mid grade, they know they're on Stonehearth's short-list and may attempt alliances that would change the already complicated dynamic. Najara: Annex and reorganize * Scouting Campaign-level goals and objectives, but the primary goal is to cease the slave trade in the area. If they are incapable of operating without slaves, they will be destroyed. From the Serpent Hills, through Najara proper and down through the Forest of Wyrms, including parts of the High Moor and the Marsh of Chelimber. Najara was led by the naga, though lizardfolk, undead, and minotaurs still lived as the majority in that region. Calimshan: Annex and reorganize * Diplomatic Connections Down in the southwest corner of Faerun was the war-devastated desert kingdom of Calimshan. The local use of slavery was already a major issue for Stonehearth, but the region was also a constant proxy battlefield between the efreet and djinn factions in a recurring, 10+ millennia war called the Skyfire. This was a massive overall security threat and one that Stonehearth had to address at the same time as effecting a regime change on the surface level. Category:DM/GM Notes